Bade Life
by Bamitz-Lissa
Summary: Just another Bade story.
1. Introduction

Hi my names Lissa, I'm gonna write up a bade story for you guys to read! Bade is from victorious, Beck and Jade! I'm going to try and make up an awesome story for you guys to read! But please don't judge D: There will be a very sad Lissa D': But, this story is all about bade! Enjoy :') Btw, Please review my chapters :D Kay Byeee ! (;


	2. Dinner Date

Hi my names Lissa, I'm gonna write up a bade story for you guys to read! Bade is from victorious, Beck and Jade! I'm going to try and make up an awesome story for you guys to read! But please don't judge D: There will be a very sad Lissa D': But, this story is all about bade! Enjoy :') Btw, Please review my chapters :D Kay Byeee ! (;


	3. Worst Night Ever

Haaaay this is chapter 2 of my bade story, this story is going to be about what happened to Jade and her relationship with her father. Enjoy.

[Jade back at home excited]

Mrs West: Well someone looks like there on the top of the world.

Jade: Hahaha oh my god guess what!

Mrs: West: what is it love?

Jade: I'm getting—[Jade's dad told jade once that she was ugly, stupid and unloved. Jade's dad would control what jade gets to do and choose what he wants for her. And one of those things he said when she was little was not to marry anybody and stay as a single mother. Then when jade suddenly saw him she stopped her sentence]

Mrs West: Getting what?

Jade: Never mind… [Runs upstairs to her room]

Jade: [talking to herself] I can't get married… because my dad HATES me. I hate my life, I wish I could die, stab myself and die out of this miserable life. [Crying in a pillow]

Mrs West: [knocks on the door] Jade?

Jade: [wipes her tears with lots of tissues and trying to make the best smile she can to make it not seem she cried] yes mum, come in.

Mrs West: What's wrong sweetie?

Jade: Nothing's wrong, why might you think something's wrong with me?

Mrs West: well, your pillow is wet, tissues on the table, red eyes and you're speaking in a sad voice. So what's wrong?

Jade: awe you did notice [puts face in pillow again]

Mrs West: you can tell me what is wrong, I am your mother.

Jade: I suppose so… well, I think I should tell you… I was too scared to tell you, I'm sorry. Well… when I was little I was being controlled by dad, saying hurtful things about me why did I deserve this? I was about to say I WAS going to get married and I just remembered… I can't… I'm not aloud too.

Mrs West: Why was I not informed about this? I never knew this had happened!

I will talk to your father right now! I am now very angry at your father. [Starts running to the door]

Jade: Wait! No! Don't tell him! I promised him I would not tell you, if he found out I did tell you he would hurt you and beck and me! Please don't!

Mrs West: He what? He kept this from me from all these years, and threating my child. I will not let him get away with this! I will call the police right now! Your father and I are divorcing! Wouldn't you like that?

Jade: Well, I want to get out of this misery. And marry who I like and what I want to do with my life and not being controlled. I think you know the answer.

Mrs West: I'm going to go call the police now!

[Mr West Came in]

Mr West: Stop right there. You're not going anywhere.

Jade: [screams]

Mrs West: I'M CALLING THEM NOW! YOU CAN'T STOP ME.

Mr West: [comes towards Mrs West and snatches the phone and punched her face]

Jade: MUM! MUM! YOU MONSTER! GET OUTTA MY LIFE AND HAVE A NICE LIFE IN PRISON WHEN YOU GET THERE! [Gets a pen and stabs her dad in the eye and punched his eye then used her knee to punch his crotch]

Mr West: YOU BRAT! [Gets up and tried to grab jade but jade ducked and ran to her mum]

Mrs West: [gets up] I'm alright… come on jade let's go! RUN!

[Jade and her mother ran outside and ran a few blocks and went into one of the houses]

Mrs West: Hello, we are sorry to scare you but may we use your phone to call the police someone is chasing after us and abused us.

Lady: uh… sure. I'll help you!

Mrs West: Thank you so much!

[Lady dials in 000 (police)]

Jade: [thinking about beck]

Lady: Done! There coming now.

Jade: I think dad ran away because he knew we would call the police.

Mrs West: Yes, I guess so. I hope that terrible man goes to prison.

Jade: [Nods]

[Police and an ambulance came]

Police: What happened?

Mrs West: My husband has abused us and is on the loose.

Police: What did he look like?

Mrs West: Brown hair, bushy eyebrows and- - [faints]

Jade: MUM!

Police: AMBULANCE! TAKE MRS WEST TO THE HOSPITAL!

[At the hospital]

Jade: [sitting beside her mother's bed]

[The End]

Woaah there was a lot of action in this chapter, so please review and I hope you enjoyed it.

Next chapter will be also up in a few days.


	4. Hospital Fright

Hello my lovelies~ sorry I said I would post chapter 3 of bade in a few days but it's been a week, because I had to study for school and I had assignments to get too. But don't worry! I'm here now! So this chapter is going to be about jade's mother and her horrible dad. Enjoy ^.^

Jade: Mum! Mum! Wake up…! [Crying]

Doctor: She won't wake up like that by you calling her name. She will be awake soon, don't you worry.

Police: May I please talk to you Jade?

Jade: Sure… [Still crying her eyes out]

Police: We will hunt this man down and send him to jail, but we need to know how he looks like do you have some picture or some sort?

Jade: oh… yeah. [Goes through her wallet] here [Shows tiny photo to the police]

Police: May we take that?

Jade: Yeah, sure… I don't need it anymore.

Police: Thanks. We will find him. Stay in the hospital until your mother recovers.

Jade: Okay, thanks.

Police: Good girl.

Jade: [Walks back to her mother's room and sits on a chair]

Jade: [Thinking of calling Beck] Naah I'll call him tomorrow I don't want him to worry.

[Next Day]

Jade: [Sits by hospital bed] come on mum… wake up.

Jade: I'll call him now… [Dials Beck's Number]

Beck: hey babe

Jade: Good Morning.

Jade: um… beck… I'm in the hospital with my mum.

Beck: wait what? What?!

Jade: my mum fainted.

Beck: I'm going to the hospital right now! [Hangs up]

Jade: [sighs]

[Beck walks into Mrs West's room]

Jade: Beck!

Beck: Why didn't you call me yesterday?

Jade: I didn't want to disturb you or worrying about me

Beck: you can never disturb me, but of course I will worry about you! I love you.

Jade: I'm sorry. I love you too.

Beck: So what happened? [Takes a seat next to Jade]

Jade: umm… well [Tells the whole story]

Beck: HE WHAT!? I WILL KILL HIM!

Jade: Shh…

Beck: I'm sorry, I'm just so angry he did that to you.

Jade: But it's okay now, I'm here right beside you. [Leans head on Beck's shoulder]

Beck: [Puts arm around Jade]

[Hours Later…]

Beck: I'll go get you some coffee.

Jade: Thanks Beck.

Beck: No worries, anything for you. [Walks out the door]

[Mrs West moves her hand slowly]

Jade: MUM! YOU'RE WAKE! BECK, DOCTOR! SHE'S AWAKE!

Mrs West: [whispers] quiet down a little jade…

Jade: Sorry mum, I was excited, well, its glad to have you back! [Hugs]

Beck: Hello Mrs West! Nice to see you awake!

[Doctor rushes in]

Doctor: Good afternoon Mrs West! We'll go get you some food right away! You must be hungry when you've been sleeping all day.

Mrs West: Thank you, would I mind asking when I will be able to go back home?

Doctor: Tomorrow you may return back to your home.

Mrs West: Thank you so much doctor.

Doctor: and one more thing, don't get up and walk around. You have to have some rest even though you have just been sleeping all day. Just lie down and have a rest.

Mrs West: Got it.

Jade: Last night was scary.

Mrs West: Don't mention it.

Jade: The police are hunting him down and sending him to jail.

Mrs West: Good.

Beck: What a terrible father.

Mrs West: he is no longer a father.

Jade: Oh goodie! I have freedom!

[Nurse comes in with a tray of food]

Nurse: Eat up, and take a rest after your meal.

Mrs West: Thanks

Beck: I'll go grab some food at the food court. What do you want Jade?

Jade: anything that includes a salad, thanks

Beck: You're so healthy!

Jade: I'm going on a diet, Hahaha.

Beck: well, see you in a few!

Jade: thanks babe

Mrs West: You 2 make a cute couple! I can't wait to get grand kids!

Jade: Aww I love you mum.

[Mrs West finishes her dinner and beck comes back to the room]

Beck: Here you go! Salad and chicken and all sorts of the good stuff!

Jade: Thanks Beck!

Beck: You're welcome

Mrs West: It's getting late I better take a rest.

Jade: Where will I sleep?

Beck: at my house!

Jade: Really?

Beck: Of course! The Oliver's are always welcoming you to their humble home!

Jade: Hahaha, can I mum?

Mrs West: yes, yes Hahaha, beck you make me laugh all the time!

Beck: Heh… [Embarrassed]

Mrs West: Well off you go!

Jade: we'll wait until you're asleep.

Mrs West: oh alright.

[Mrs West pretends to be asleep]

Jade: Beck, do you think she's asleep?

Beck: Well, she looks like it.

Jade: okay let's go.

[Beck and Jade walk out the room]

Mrs West: Hehe… I love them both so much.

[END CHAPTER]

Next chapter will be up in a few days or next week!

Byee ~~~Lissa


End file.
